Love you Forever
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: "I know girl," I said fondly, sleepily. I yawned, my eyes beginning to close. "Love you forever too."


**Mew: So this is somewhat of a tribute to Green and Eevee, inspired by the many poems and stories of them out there. I decided to do one of my own - no, it's not plagiarism. It may sound similar, but believe me, this is me, myself, and Mew talking, not anyone else. Enjoy~ **

**Love you Forever**

_When I gaze out at you and the other Pokemon from under the shade of a tree,_

_I wonder._

_Why do you never let me fight?_

_Am I too weak?_

_Too little?_

_Too young?_

_No, you would tell me, ruffling my mane._

_I had lots to learn,_

_but still wished to fight by your side._

_~!~_

_What if I became a child of Fire?_

_My fiery passion for you would burn through all that stood before us,_

_but I would be prone to burning you as well,_

_with a temper familiar to all children of Fire._

_And I would drive you away, savage and angry,_

_and never would I snuggle with you again._

_What if I became a child of Water?_

_Together we would swim,_

_my blue tail and fins cutting through the water with precision._

_But the power of Water is unforgiving, _

_and one day I would perhaps turn,_

_tugged by the call of the ocean_

_Never again will I hear you laugh and see you smile._

_What if I became a child of Lighting?_

_I would forever become your protector, _

_my electric shocks relentless._

_But what if I attacked you as well?_

_Shocking you so that you left me, _

_and I would be forever alone._

_What if I became a child of Darkness?_

_At your side I would stalk,_

_unseen and unheard by all; your invisible protector. _

_But a sight unseen is forgotten,_

_and what if you forgot me too?_

_And I would slink through the shadows for all eternity._

_What if I became a child of Light?_

_I could show you the path,_

_no matter how dark it seems._

_With a graceful brilliance I would stand by your side._

_But one as beautiful as a child of the Light would surely be vain, _

_and I would be the one leaving you behind._

_What if I became a child of Ice?_

_With frigid coldness we would be an unstoppable pair,_

_blazing our legacy with ice and intelligence. _

_But you would never stroke me again,_

_my frozen fur a permanent obstacle._

_What if I became a child of Nature?_

_A kind and gentle nature I would have,_

_cuddling with you every night, _

_But nature is a formidable thing, and I would be formidable too._

_Kind no more but a ferocious beast,_

_you would be driven from my sudden rages._

_But no silly Eevee, you would say, picking me up,_

_scratching behind my ears. _

_Plain you are, and plain you can stay._

_I don't mind what you become, but if you want an opinion,_

_I love you the way you are. _

_~!~_

_Eevee's POV_

"Vui!" I chirped from my vantage point on Green's head, nestled in his spiky hair as he battled a challenger with a Espeon. Long years had passed since he had taken me off an abusive trainer's hands, and some of my fur was turning gray. "Vee, Eevee!" Encouragement was called to the battling Arcanine.

"Canine!" Arcanine howled as he attempted to flame the light purple Psychic type, but the Flamethrower was turned back on it with a well-aimed Psychic.

"Arcanine!" Green called calmly. "Use ExtremeSpeed!"

"Espeon!" The challenger called. "Use a Psychic barrier!"

In the end, Arcanine was unable to touch the smart Espeon. After another Psybeam, Arcanine was unable to take it, and collasped. "Arcanine!" Green called, but no avail. He was forced to recall the Legendary Pokemon.

"Vee!" I cried, jumping from Green's hair with difficulty. I trotted up to the battlefield, crying out a challenge. "Eevee!"

"Eevee!" Green called from the Gym Leader's side. "You've done your share of battling in the past, let Charizard take this!" I shook my head, my mane wriggling. A challenger had come down earlier, and Charizard still had not enough time to rest up properly.

"Vee..." I growled persistently, digging in my paws. "Vee!" I snarled.

"Okay Eevee..." Green trailed off with a note of worry. "Use Quick Attack, than Bite!"

I complied, pushing off the ground as the white light enveloped my lithe frame and I sped forward, my fangs elongating and darkening. I sunk my teeth into Espeon with a sense of success, then pain as I was thrown off by a quick spasm by my evolution, then sent flying by Confusion.

"Eevee!" Green shouted. "You can do it, get up! Use Quick Attack again, run around Espeon while using Sand Attack!"

"Vui!" I cried, wobbling to my feet. I took off again with Quick Attack, all the while kicking up dust behind me, complimentary of the plain dirt field.

"Speon! Spe!" Swift came barreling out of the smoke, and I froze in fear. The stars slammed into me, sending me head over tail.

"Vui!" I wailed in pain.

"Eevee!" Green's voice perked through my ears. "Get up, I know you can do it."

"Espeon!" Espeon's eyes glowed, then it leaped through the dissipating dust. "Espe..." it growled threateningly.

"Vui..." I shivered before Green told me to use Shadow ball. I complied, and it slammed into Espeon painfully. "Vee!"

"Right, I'm done with messing around," said the challenger, frustrated. "Use Toxic Espeon!"

As the poisonous purple bubbles began to form, I did my best to dodge, but one slammed me straight in the chest. "Vee..." I moaned weakly as the poison seeped into my bloodstream. "Eevee..."

"Use Shadow Ball in a tri formation," Green said, his voice controlled. I did so, wincing in pain. I knew what Green wanted me to do afterward – we had practiced and performed – it was a pretty good attack.

After I had fired off the Shadow Balls, making sure they stayed in the air without traveling anywhere, I used Swift around the triangle of dark energy and then used the Quick Attack Sand Attack combo to mask my actions afterwards.

Running around for a few moments to kick up enough dust, I then used Double Team. All my clones ran in circles, making the field a dusty place to be in. The poison sapped at my health – I was close to my limit. I could physically feel my strength leaking away, but I wasn't giving up anytime soon.

"Eevee!" All my clones stopped running and used Shadow Ball at the Shadow Ball and Swift triangle. It all exploded, and while I was also sent flying and tumbling head over tail from the resulting shockwave, Espeon was a point blank range, and was also sent flying.

"Espeon!" The challenger cried. "Can you continue?"

Espeon stood shakily, nodding and waving its tail. "Espeon!"

"Then use Giga Impact!"

"Eevee, dodge!" Green yelled. But he knew I was all in all too weak to dodge. But he didn't know I was going to face it head on.

"Vee..." I growled, before running forward.

"Eevee, what are you doing!" Green cried out. "Out of the way!"

"Vui!" I protested, a white light coming over me. As Espeon neared, a purple light stretching over its body, my white light seemed to stretch out to meet it before we collided with an explosion. I was thrown back, pain erupting in my front right leg as I landed on my face and chest. Across the field, I could see Espeon lying out cold on the other side.

As Green picked me up gently, the challenger recalled her Espeon. "Good battle," he said calmly, somewhat neutrally. "I think you've earned this." He held out the Earth Badge.

She stared at it before bowing to Green and taking it. "Thank you!" she squeaked in excitement before bowing again and running out.

"Excitable." Green muttered before stroking my head fur. "Great job Eevee. You learned Return, huh girl?"

I squeaked in contentment until he shifted me in his arms and I whimpered in pain.

"You broke your leg..." Green looked unmeasurably guilty. "Let's get you to Nurse Joy, Eevee."

Green rushed me to Nurse Joy, where Chansey took over and as they injected the anesthetic, and I floated away... on nothing.

~!~

_Green's POV_

After a few hours of worry and anticipation, Eevee was released and I took her back to the gym. There we stayed, me at the back of the gym, awaiting a challenge that would never come, and her at my feet, curled into an awkward ball because the cast got in her way.

"Let's close up, huh girl?" I said, picking Eevee up gently. She mewed happily. I locked the doors and headed to the back.

I did live in my gym – don't look at me like that. As I placed Eevee on the bed and sat down at the table, she wriggled around happily. I smiled at the little evolutionary Pokemon and got to work on my paper work.

By the time I looked up, it was roughly three in the morning. "Where'd the night go?" I muttered, running a hand through my hair. Eevee still stared up at me from my bed. I gently scooted her over and laid down next to her, ignoring my rumpled clothes. Eevee nuzzled up to my neck before curling up in my hair.

"Hey," I chuckled, reaching up to scratch behind her ears. "You haven't done that since you got scared of thunderstorms. Something wrong?"

Eevee shook her head, mane ruffling from the action. I chuckled, picking her up gently. "C'mon girl. Let's get to bed."

Flopping down on my bed, I reached over to click off the lamp. Eevee circled the area beside my head, before lying down on her paws. She yawned, before nuzzling my light brown hair happily. I laughed, something I hadn't done in a while. I knew it was her way of saying she loved me.

I smiled, although she couldn't see that in the darkness. What a silly sight that would be! My normally serious persona didn't let me smile often, nor my profession. Something I was proud of at times, but cursed at others.

"I know girl," I said fondly, sleepily. I yawned, my eyes beginning to close. "Love you forever too."

And with that, I was sound asleep.

* * *

**Mew: Can I get a review from fluff lovers out there? Please? Enjoy your halloween everyone~**


End file.
